Bajo una Sombrilla
by HybridVirus
Summary: El golpeteo de las gotas no cesaba, como tampoco lo hacia el ritmo de su corazón. Podría decir que era absurdo, pero estando aquí bajo el pequeño refugio que le brindaba esta sombrilla junto con ella… se atrevía a decir que no había un lugar más cálido en este instante para su corazón. AU Gakuen Hetalia RumaniaXMéxico


**Bajo una sombrilla  
By:** HybridVirus

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. Solo soy una fan que escribe para fans y que no consigue ningún bien monetario con esto, sin más adelante con la historia.

–Hablar–  
"_Pensar"_

**:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:**

La intensa brisa mecía las ramas de los árboles de un modo errático, el viento que pasaba entre las desnudas ramas se volvía un escalofriante aullido que podría erizarle la piel a cualquiera. Sus irises rojos se encontraron fijos sobre los grises nubarrones que cubrían completamente el cielo, procreando de ese modo un imponente mando de obscuridad sobre la ciudad.

Un ligero suspiro escapo de sus labios al ver las incesables gotas cristalinas que chocaban contra el suelo. La sinfonía del 'Tip Tap' de las gotas de lluvia al chocar contra el asfalto resonaba por toda la academia. Lentamente una de sus manos se encontró alborotando sus castaños cabellos, mientras recostaba su espalda contra una de las columnas de la entrada principal del edificio.

La academia se encontraba casi vacía, la mayoría de los estudiantes se había marchado hace horas y seguramente una gran cantidad de los miembros de los clubs también ya se habrían de haber retirado a sus casas. Lukas y Arthur se habían adelantado para buscar a sus hermanos y a él se le había olvidado por completo traer una sombrilla. Un suspiro escapo nuevamente de sus labios, honestamente no pensaba que se fuera a poner a llover de semejante forma.

"Tendré que esperar a que se calme la lluvia" pensó para sí mismo el joven de los irises rubí, mientras escuchaba el lejano murmullo de los que serían probablemente los últimos estudiantes que se encontraban en el edificio. Sus voces resonaban detrás del pelicastaño mientras este mantenía la mirada perdida en el diluvio que se encontraba frente a él.

Un ligero silencio reino en el lugar, informándole que se encontraba nuevamente solo en la entrada, sus ojos se abrieron en un repentino gesto de sorpresa al sentir el gentil toque de una mano sobre su espalda que le arranco súbitamente de sus pensamientos. El rostro del pelicastaño se viro levemente para poder mirar sobre su hombro.

Una ligera sonrisa se acomodó sobre los labios del chico en el momento en que sus irises se encontraron con los orbes caramelo de la chica que se encontraba ligeramente detrás de el –¿Vladimir porque aun estas aquí?– pregunto la joven mientras arqueaba ligeramente una ceja en un gesto curioso, lentamente el rumano se rasco la nuca levemente mientras le sonreía con un gesto divertido.

–Me atrapo la lluvia– La sonrisa del pelicastaño se agrando aún más al escuchar la risa que escapo de los sonrosados labios de la joven latina –¿Tu porque aun estas aquí?– pregunto el rumano con un tono juguetón mientras sus ojos se mantenían fijos en la chica que se había acomodado a un lado suyo –Tenia que terminar de limpiar unas cosas en el club– comento la pelicastaña mientras movía una mano como si le restara importancia a lo que había dicho.

–Pues… al mal tiempo buena cara ¿No?– pregunto con una ligera sonrisa la ojimiel mientras extendía sus manos en la dirección del pelicastaño, un gesto de curiosidad se encontraba dibujado en el rostro del rumano, pero sin pensarlo mucho acepto el plato que le era ofrecido. Con unos cuantos pasos ambos jóvenes se encontraron sentándose sobre la banca que se encontraba a un lado de la entrada del edificio.

Una de las manos del ojicarmín se encontraba sujetando firmemente el plato, mientras la otra retiraba con cuidado la servilleta que lo cubría. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó sobre los pálidos labios del europeo, quien rápidamente coloco su resplandeciente mirada sobre la chica para dedicarle la sonrisa más encantadora e infantil que Rafaela hubiera visto en los labios del rumano –¡Pastel!–

**(¯ `v´¯ )  
`*.¸.*´**

–Hmm~– una socarrona sonrisa se encontraba en el rostro de la pelicastaña, mientras miraba de reojo al chico de los irises carmín. Los irises del pelicobrizo se encontraban cerrados mientras continuaba comiendo el esponjoso pedazo de pastel, la infantil sonrisa en sus labios se mantenía firme a pesar de la leche y betún que se encontraba esparcida alrededor de sus labios.

–Ten– una ligera risa escapo de los labios de la chica mientras aceptaba el pedazo que le era ofrecido por el estudiante europeo –Sabe bien~– añadió el chico mientras continuaba comiendo al mismo tiempo que permitía que sus ojos se encontraran fijos en el diluvio que procreaban las nubes –Parece que no dejara de llover…– murmuro la ojimiel mientras le sonreía ligeramente al chico.

Un suspiro escapo de los labios del chico mientras que con su tenedor tomaba el ultimo pedazo del pastel de tres leches y con cuidado lo llevo en la dirección de la chica –Tal parece que la lluvia quiere que pasemos tiempo juntos~– ronroneo la voz del pelicastaño mientras le sonreía coquetamente a la mexicana –Debe ser eso– comento divertida la pelicastaña mientras sus ojos se mantenían fijos en los labios cubiertos de leche y boronas del rumano.

Lentamente los labios de la chica se separaron permitiendo de ese modo que Vladimir dejara el último pedazo de pastel entre sus labios, un gentil silencio se apodero del lugar mientras el rostro del ojicarmín se acercaba al de la joven mujer –Entonces… no deberíamos defraudar a la madre naturaleza~– susurro la maliciosa voz del pelicastaño mientras sus dedos se entrelazan en las hebras castañas de la chica.

–Supongo que tienes razón– los labios de ambos se encontraron en un gentil beso, mientras sus inquietas manos se movían gentilmente entre las hebras de su cabello. Los dientes del rumano se encontraron mordisqueando gentilmente el labio superior de la chica, mientras las manos de Rafaela se deslizaban gentilmente sobre la espalda del chico de irises rubí. El eco de la lluvia cayendo se mezclaba sin el mayor miramiento con las aceleradas respiraciones del par de jóvenes.

El eco de los sonoros truenos y los destellos de los relámpagos eran ajenos para la joven pareja que permanecía bajo la protección del pequeño techo de cristal que adornaba la entrada principal del edificio. Las manos de la mexicana se encontraron aferrándose al chaleco de color crema que dejaba al descubierto las largas mangas blancas de la camisa del uniforme del rumano.

–_Dragă…_– susurro la voz del chico mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba sobre el costado de la chica y los dedos de su mano contraria acariciaban gentilmente la mejilla de la ojimiel, la frente de Vladimir se encontró recostándose gentilmente contra la de Rafaela. Irises caramelo y escarlata se mantuvieron fijos el uno sobre el otro, los labios del rumano se separaron para lentamente rozar los labios de la chica mientras murmuraba con una suave voz palabras solamente para los oídos de la mujer de nacionalidad mexicana.

–_Tu ești foarte drăguț_– susurro la gentil voz del chico mientras un par de bronceadas manos se colocaban sobre sus mejillas –Tu también lo eres~– añadió la chica mientras dejaba un gentil beso sobre los expectantes labios del joven de los irises carmín. Los labios de ambos se encontraron insistentemente en una lluvia de besos, mismos que eran incapaces de ocultar las radiantes sonrisas sobre los labios de ambos.

El estruendoso eco de un 'Crack' les arranco de sus ensoñaciones, los ojos de ambos se encontraron dirigiéndose hacia el cielo, la lluvia parecía arreciar sin dar señales de siquiera pensar en detenerse pronto, los irises del rumano se entrecerraron en un gesto pensativo mientras le dirigía una intensa mirada a la chica –Tendremos que caminar– comento mientras tomaba la bolsa de la chica y se la colgaba sobre el hombro –No me gusta la idea de que te mojes– murmuro mientras sacaba de su mochila el saco azul de su uniforme y lo extendía con ambas de sus manos.

–Pero si nos quedamos aquí, se hará más tarde– añadió mientras le ayudaba a la chica a ponerse el saco de tal modo que le cubriera ligeramente la cabeza gracias al hecho de que era más alto que ella –Vamos– susurro el joven europeo mientras le sonreía ligeramente a la chica –Te llevare a casa _Dragă_– irises miel se encontraron fijos en la sonrisa del joven de cabellera caramelo, mientras este le extendía la mano.

**(¯ `v´¯ )  
`*.¸.*´**

Una de las manos de la pelicastaña se encontró moviendo algunas cosas dentro de la bolsa que el chico se había colgado en el hombro, mientras este se mantenía quieto para facilitarle el trabajo –¿Qué buscas?– pregunto el rumano con un gesto curioso mientras desviaba la mirada de la chica para postrarla sobre el brillante resplandor que repentinamente iluminaba a las nubes en el cielo.

Un gesto pensativo se acomodó sobre sus facciones mientras reacomodaba el par de mochilas sobre su hombro –Listo, ahora vámonos– el sonido de metal deslizándose contra metal le saco de sus pensamientos, sus irises rojos se posaron sobre el objeto que la pelicastaña sujetaba en su mano y que se encontraba cubriéndolos a ambos del inhóspito y repentino clima.

El gentil 'Tap' de las gotas de lluvia chocando contra la superficie de la sombrilla era el único sonido que se podía escuchar entre ambos jóvenes, una mirada incrédula se posó sobre el rostro del rumano mientras su labio inferior sobresalía levemente –…Todo este tiempo tuviste una sombrilla…– murmuro mientras miraba acusadoramente a la mexicana –Si~– respondió la chica mientras se acercaba hacia el final del techo –Vamos Vladimir–

Irises miel se abrieron en un gesto de sorpresa al sentir como la mano del europeo sujetaba repentinamente su muñeca, con un gentil movimiento la latina se encontró siendo acercada hacia el rumano. Los pálidos dedos del chico sujetaron el mango de la sombrilla en su mano izquierda, mientras le extendía su brazo derecho –Vamos Cariño… no muerdo– murmuro divertido el chico mientras le sonreía a la joven de los ojos del mismo tono que el caramelo.

La sonrisa en los labios del pelicastaño se ensancho aún más al sentir como los brazos de ambos se entrelazaban, un gentil murmullo escapo de sus labios al sentir como la mano de la ojimiel se colocaba sobre su bícep acariciándolo gentilmente con las yemas de sus dedos –¿Nos vamos?– pregunto en un tono divertido la chica al ver el casi imperceptible sonrojo del pelicastaño.

–S-seguro– la sombrilla se encontró en la mano derecha del chico para poder cubrirlos a ambos del imponente clima, el sonido de sus pasos golpeteando contra los charcos y el concreto de la acera resonaban con un sonoro 'Splash' mientras ignoraban el estruendoso eco de los truenos y el resplandor de los relámpagos que iluminaban el cielo insistentemente.

Un ligero peso se colocó sobre el hombro del europeo, una leve sonrisa se dibujó sobre sus labios al estar consciente de que se trataba. Con un ligero movimiento la barbilla del chico se encontró hundiéndose en las hebras castañas que eran alborotadas por el insistente viento, el gentil silencio que rodeaba a ambos solo se veía roto por el sonido de sus pasos al golpear el agua y el eco de los estruendosos truenos.

Las manos de la ojimiel se aferraron al brazo del chico mientras lo apretaba ligeramente contra su pecho –¿Qué sucede?– pregunto el joven mientras le dirigía una mirada curiosa a la pelicastaña. Una maliciosa sonrisa empezó a formarse en el rostro del rumano al ver el intenso tono rojo que parecía haberse apoderado de las mejillas de la chica –¿Podríamos ir más despacio?–

Una de las castañas cejas del rumano se arqueo en un gesto de duda, mientras sus ojos se mantenían firmes en los de la mexicana –¿Acaso quieres pasar más tiempo conmigo?~– pregunto el de los irises rojos mientras le dirigía una sonrisa coqueta a la joven de los irises miel –Si– la reacción ante la afirmación había sido instantánea, las pálidas mejillas se habían encendido de un intenso color rojo, mientras sentía que se ahogaba con el mismo aire que respiraba al escuchar la honesta respuesta de la chica.

**(¯ `v´¯ )  
`*.¸.*´**

Los lentos pasos de ambos jóvenes resonaban en la semivacía calle, pocas personas parecían tener el valor de caminar por la calle con semejante diluvio, algunas curiosas miradas eran dirigidas al par de estudiantes que caminaban lenta y despreocupadamente entre la intensa lluvia, el sonido de risitas y murmullos seguidos de los reclamos de algunas mujeres que parecían exigirle a sus novios que siguieran el ejemplo del jovencito que llevaba la sombrilla en mano.

La ligera risa de su acompañante le aceleraba rápidamente el corazón, mientras ignoraba las curiosas miradas de las personas que tomaban refugio adentro de diversas tiendas, cafeterías y restaurantes –Creo que me merezco algo– comento el chico mientras mantenía la vista hacia el frente, los irises miel de la chica se posaron en el rostro del rumano al entender que el chico estaba pidiéndole algo, y ¿cómo decirle no? después de todo había aceptado extender la caminata de ambos.

–¿Cómo que cosa?– pregunto la pelicastaña en un tono divertido mientas acomodaba la cabeza sobre el hombro del chico para poder verlo mejor –…Podríamos practicar tu Rumano~– el labio inferior de la mexicana sobresalió levemente mientras asentía con un movimiento de la cabeza _"Yo quería darte un beso"_ pensó para sí misma mientras escuchaba como el ojicarmín le pedía que repitiera las palabras después de él.

Los labios del pálido chico se separaron para murmurar gentilmente las palabras que la joven debía repetir, Rafaela se encontró repitiendo cuanta palabra era dicha por el pelicastaño, sus ojos se posaron sobre el rostro del rumano mientras le miraba incrédulamente al escuchar el 'Te' que repetía por tercera vez el chico. La joven giro levemente los ojos para finalmente obedecer las instrucciones del dueño de los irises rubí.

–Te– murmuro mientras el pelicastaño asentía y de sus labios escapaba una silaba nuevamente –iu– una ligera sonrisa se dibujó sobre los labios del chico mientras asentía para confirmarle a la chica que lo había pronunciado correctamente. Sus labios murmuraron nuevamente una silaba y la ojimiel la repitió sin duda alguna, después de todo… solo era una palabra más ¿no? –besc–

Una de las cejas de la latina se arqueo levemente al ver que se detenían repentinamente, el pelicastaño se alejó levemente de ella para que quedaran frente a frente. Los orbes rojos resplandecían juguetonamente, como si le advirtieran que estaba a punto de hacer una travesura, mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se apoderaba de las facciones del rumano.

–Ahora dilo todo junto y agrega mi nombre al final~– pidió el chico mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba sobre la espalda de la mexicana para atraerla contra su pecho. Un ligero escalofrió recorrió la nuca de la chica, pero rápidamente lo ignoro probablemente fuera por la fresca brisa que estaba empezando a soplar. Los sonrosados labios se separaron para después murmurar con una gentil voz –_Te iubesc _Vladimir–

Irises miel se abrieron de golpe al sentir como los labios del pelicastaño se encontraban con los suyos sin el más pequeño aviso. Los labios de ambos se fundieron en un intenso beso mientras la mano de Vladimir se deslizaba gentilmente sobre la mejilla de Rafaela, las lenguas de ambos se entrelazaban insistentemente al mismo tiempo que las bronceadas manos de la joven de cabellera caramelo se entrelazaban con el castaño cabello de Vladimir.

Un gentil 'Hmm' escapo de los labios de ambos mientras sus labios continuaban fundidos, indispuestos a ser el primero en perder la batalla que parecía haber sido iniciada por el beso del chico, las exaltadas respiraciones de ambos escapaban por sus narices mientras los cuerpos de ambos se acercaban cada vez más, como si intentaran fundirse en uno solo para formar parte del otro.

Lentamente los labios del rumano se separaron de los de la chica, solamente para verse jalado por las bronceadas manos en la dirección de los labios de Rafaela, nuevamente los labios de ambos se fundieron en beso ahora más tranquilo y gentil. El gentil contacto de sus labios procreaba un ligero cosquilleo en ambos, mientras compartían el calor de sus cuerpos ignorando de ese modo la fresca brisa que acompañaba a la insistente lluvia.

Los labios de ambos se separaron, para dejar leves besos en las mejillas, barbillas y comisura de los labios de ambos –_Si eu te iubesc Dragă mea_– susurro el dueño de los irises rojos mientras deslizaba una mano sobre la espalda de la latina, lentamente su mano rodeo la cintura de la joven para después dejar un beso en la frente de Rafaela. Una ligera sonrisa apareció en los labios de ambos mientras la chica acurrucaba la cabeza en el cuello de Vladimir y este colocaba su barbilla sobre las hebras castañas.

La maliciosa sonrisa del rumano apareció nuevamente en sus labios mientras respiraba profundamente el aroma de las dalias y chocolate que se desprendía del cabello de la jovencita, aunque técnicamente no contaba porque no estaba consciente de que le había dicho… eso no era una excusa para el corazón del pelicastaño, mismo que se encontraba latiendo estrepitosamente contra su pecho, de hecho estaba seguro de que Rafaela podía escucharlo en este mismo instante.

–Vladimir…– murmuro la voz de la chica mientras deslizaba sus dedos sobre el pecho del chico '¿Hmm?' murmuro gentilmente el pelicastaño mientras cerraba los ojos. El eco de la lluvia golpeando el asfalto y la sombrilla aún continuaba resonando en sus oídos –…no es nada– murmuro la pelicastaña mientras sonreía ante la idea del rumano de que no sabía que significaba lo que le había pedido que le dijera _"También te amo zopenco_" Y pensar que todo el día había sido grandioso… y todo porque lo habían pasado bajo esa sombrilla.

_**~Owari~**_

******:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:◊:◇:**

**-HybridVirus-**

¡Yo! ¿Cómo están lectores? Me disculpo por la demora pero empezaron las clases en la universidad y apenas estoy tomando el ritmo, además de que me están dejando montones de tarea y casi no había tenido tiempo para escribir. En fin, Espero que estén bien, bueno pues aquí vengo con un nuevo Oneshot~ espero les guste.

Rumania me parece tan adorable~ La biografía lo describe como una persona amable, alegre y un poco travieso. A Romania le gustan las princesas de los cuentos de hadas lo que según denota su lado romántico. Los hombres rumanos suelen ser chapados a la antigua o más tradicionales al parecer, (Sexistas dirán las feministas) así que supuse que Vladimir seria el tipo de persona que ofrece su brazo para caminar por la calle.

En Rumania las muestras de afecto son comunes entre heterosexuales, (una muestra de afecto de homosexuales podría empezar un pleito enorme según tengo entendido) es decir no habrá nadie en la calle que de pronto grite "Consíganse un cuarto" ni nada por el estilo, he ahí mi razón por la que a Vlad no parece importarle mucho que estén en medio de la calle poniéndose un tanto… ¿Intensos?

México y Rumania tienen 79 años de amistad, han mantenido una relación excelente en los campos sociales, políticos y diplomáticos. La amistad entre ambos países comienza en 1880, cuando Carlos I, rey de Rumania, envía una carta al presidente Porfirio Díaz para informarle de la independencia de Rumania.

Dragă = Cariño

Te iubesc = Te amo

Si eu te iubesc Dragă mea = También te amo, cariño mío

¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Critica? ¿Etc.? ¡Ya saben que hacer, envíen un review!

**"Formemos parte de la línea de reviews, cuando leamos un fanfic con un personaje que nos gusta y no es muy común ver, de un fandom olvidado o de una historia que nos guste; dejemos un review, porque esa persona escribe para nosotros y que mejor forma de inspirarla y darle combustible para seguir"**


End file.
